List of Episodes
This is a list of all of the Code Lyoko episodes currently made. Pilot: Garage Kids (2001) Promotional Poster]] :: Main article: Garage Kids '' Garage Kids was a short pilot that introduced the concept of Code Lyoko. The content no longer fits with Code Lyoko cannon; The Lyoko Warriors have their very own exceedingly strong and powerful superhuman mutant powers and abilities on Earth, particularly shown by Yumi's exceptionally strong telekinesis. The atmosphere is darker, perhaps too much so for a kid show. As a preliminary pilot, the characters' voices are different, and there was no mention of Lyoko or Aelita. The virtual world is called Xanadu instead of Lyoko. Season One: Episodes 1-26 (2003-2004) Trivia * There was no linear storyline in seasons 1-2. The big deal (Time Reversion does not resurrect humans) was only explained in ''Teddygozilla and the final cliffhanger Code: Earth/''False Start''; but all other episodes could be seen in any order, or even not seen, while you can understand the whole story. That's why we see Theo in a season 2 episode, Claustrophobia, and Taelia is fully forgotten after The Girl of the Dreams. Interview with writer team of French forum revealed that it was a channel's exigence: they wanted kids to understand the story even if they miss some episodes or even if the channel released them in the wrong order. Season Two: Episodes 27-52 (2005-2006) Trivia * In season 2, scenarists were allowed to make a linear global storyline. Of course, there is still a full story in each episode. The Prologue (2006) Season Three: Episodes 53-65 (2006) Season Four: Episodes 66-95 (2007) Season 5: Code Lyoko Evolution: Episodes 96-121 (2012-2013) Trivia * It has been confirmed that episode names will be anounced 17 days (2 weeks + 3 days) in advance. http://codelyoko.fr/index2.php?page=lirenews&id_news=1391 However, these are in French and there are multiple possible translations for some titles. Therefore, the English titles are not official. *Moonscoop has officially announced that Season 5 will be called Code Lyoko Evolution and was released on December 19, 2012, consisting of 26 episodes https://www.facebook.com/CodeLyoko/posts/10150205994607141. It has been revealed to be half live-action and half CGI. It will air on France 3 and Canal J in France. US Cartoon Network will not air Code Lyoko Evolution, ''but instead will air on Kabillion on February 28, 2013. *Deckard, Inc. is the new antagonist of the new season, harnessing X.A.N.A.'s power. X.A.N.A is still the antagonist of the series. Deckard, Inc.'s CEO Alan Meyer revives X.A.N.A. to carry out his sinister intentions. Meyer also created the Ninjas, a new race of humanoid manually-controlled monsters. * As of April 8, 2011 all seasons are on iTunes to buy and rent. * The first, second, third and fourth seasons of ''Code Lyoko are currently available on Netflix. Magazines *1. Shaken *2. Insekts *3. A True Breakage Skater *4. The Best of the Two Worlds *5. Yumi, the Subdigitals Groupie See also *Lyoko Events *Code Lyoko Cutscenes es:Episodios de Código Lyoko fr:Épisodes Category:Code: LYOKO Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Season